


Bid My Anxious Fears Subside

by Kivrin



Series: Through All the Length of Days [8]
Category: Foyle's War
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Worry, past loss of parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13291956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kivrin/pseuds/Kivrin
Summary: January, 1943.Nearly a year after breaking up with Sam by post, Andrew Foyle gets a letter from her.Set duringBurn Brighter Through the Cold.For theTwelvetide Drabbles 2017prompt: Unexpected Travel.





	Bid My Anxious Fears Subside

Sam’s letter is only two sentences. Andrew has it memorized before he’s even seen the WingCo to ask for leave, but still he reads it over and over on the bus, and the Underground, and in the train station. On the train in the blackout it’s too dark to read, and he can no longer avoid thinking.

_ Dad must be very bad if Sam’s writing me about him. _

_ If Sam’s writing, not the doctor, Dad can’t be that bad off. _

His thoughts go around and around, like a ghastly carousel. Not terribly serious… bronchitis. Bronchitis… but not typhoid.

Not typhoid.


End file.
